Crime and Punishment
by Queen Eli
Summary: [Omegaverse dog-shifter AU] Rouge assassin Kiyotaka Ishimaru has been hired to kill gang leader Mondo Oowada. Once they meet, Ishimaru is inexplicably drawn in to Mondo's life. Once his boss"discovers that he has abandoned his mission in favor of taking the Alpha as his mate, she is determined to see them both dead.
1. Souvenirs

Souvenirs

Kiyotaka Ishimaru keeps souvenirs of everyone he's killed. Weapons, clothing, jewelry, teeth, bones, medals, trophies, among other things, hang on his walls in the mansion he's saved up meticulously to buy. His castle, his throne, his crown jewel, Ishimaru is proud of himself. He made this through hard work. Not like his grandfather, who sailed through life on his genius and failed. And not his father, who gave up his possibilities and future for his mother, whom he impregnated out of wedlock. No, Ishimaru wouldn't let anyone, or anything, take this from him.

Had you asked him if he'd be willing to share it, to marry, he would refuse. Not only was it his, his possession (Omegas are naturally possessive, after all), no one had ever loved him, and he, as an assassin, could not love, after all.

For who could ever learn to love a killer?

Perhaps, maybe, another killer.

And so began our tale of crime and punishment.


	2. Contract

Contract

On January 17th, 1997, Ishimaru is visited in his castle by a woman named Junko Enoshima. She wears a satin dress that ends at her thighs and hugs her body, accenting mostly her hips, waist, and breasts. Common for an Omega. She holds a silk handkerchief in her hand and presses it to her eyes, sniffling as she speaks.

"I must ask you to kill someone for me, th-though I hate to ask such a thing...I was told you would be the man to do it for me..."

"Please, cut right to the point. I am a busy man."

"Yes, yes, of course! I need you t-to kill Mondo Oowada."

Ishimaru raises an eyebrow as Junko sniffles again. "Mondo Oowada? As in, the Mondo Oowada? That is quite the task you are requesting." Mondo Oowada, a notorious criminal, is the leader of the largest, most ruthless motorcycle gang in Japan. Ishimaru has no qualms killing him, as he is a criminal, and criminals must be punished.

"I'm willing to pay...s-so that he can pay...I want him to feel despair!"

"Yes, but how much? And I expect _money_, Miss Enoshima."

"I...I have seven million yen*...th-that I saved especially for this..."

_Seven million yen?_ That's millions more than he's ever been offered to kill someone. But, he is an experienced assassin. There are still more questions he needs answered.

"I see. And when do you want this job finished?"

"Well, such a l-large task requires a l-lot of time to finish. Will six months be enough?"

"You underestimate me. I'll have it done before then." He leans back in the chair he's seated in, folding his hands neatly in front of him. "Normally, I'd request payment at the end of the job, but this requires some starting fees."

"A-alright...two million* to start out with?"

"You have a deal, Miss Enoshima."

The money exchanges hands, and Junko leaves, leaving Ishimaru to pack his bags, ready his arsenal, and think carefully about what he'll need to do. It won't be easy to take out such a notorious man; his gang is huge, after all, and someone is bound to see him killed, bound to find out. Ishimaru will just have to be careful not to leave too big of a mess. The last thing he needs is to be killed in revenge by one of Mondo's followers.

Looking at all of his trophies on the walls, and the names written underneath them, Ishimaru chooses a spot between "Masaru Nishimura" and "Minoru Saito", takes out a thick black pen, and writes "Mondo Oowada."

He is confident (too confident) in his abilities.

(*seven million yen is about $71,257.80

*two million yen is about $20,359.40)


	3. Home

Unaware of the plot to kill him, Mondo Oowada sleeps peacefully in his bed. It's now well past noon, but still, he sleeps. Some might say he deserves it; after all, he did have to chase off some unfriendly rivals last night. He deserves it, right? Well, he certainly believes so.

Unfortunately, the little Maltese pup licking at his face does not share these beliefs. Giving a soft groan, Mondo swats half-heartedly at the puppy.

"Mmn...nngh...five more minutes, Neige," he mumbles into the pillow, pulling his blanket closer. Neige yips and whines at her master's response, then decides sitting on him will be appropriate. The biker huffs, but he makes no move to shake her off, so she stays.

The peace lasts for all of about five minutes, before Leon Kuwata's voice blares over the intercom, "Mondo Oowada! Yer in big t-r-o-u-b-l-e, mister!" Mondo groans again, a bit louder, and lifts his head up, violet eyes still heavy with sleep blinking slowly. His bi-colored hair is a mess; the dark black strands fall across his neck and shoulders, and the curly blonde hair covers his face almost completely. "Ya' better get down here!" The voice cuts off, and Mondo slumps back down onto his pillow. He wrestles mentally with the idea of getting up for a while, before he decides that it's not worth getting his ears chewed off. Slowly, the Alpha rises, giving a mighty yawn. Neige hops off of his back and the bed onto the floor, running to wait for him by the door. Mondo feels around for his cellphone first, finds that he's got six missed calls and ten new texts, then curses before tumbling most ungracefully out of bed, dressed in nothing but his boxers.

He takes his time getting up and fixing his hair into the outrageous pompadour that he always sports, lining his eyes in a cat's eye style with his eyeliner, then pulling on his pants, belt, a white tank top that accented every muscle on his chest and stomach (even the hard, flat abdominal muscles), and the black jacket with the beautiful gold inscriptions. The black jacket that solidified his image as the untouchable Biker King.

Since he isn't planning on doing anything, Mondo decides to forgo putting on socks or shoes, and shuffles downstairs. The smell of food wafting through the air draws him like a moth to light into the kitchen, and there he sees it. A fresh plate of bacon, eggs, and sausage, just the way he likes it. His stomach growls, and just as the eager Alpha reached for his prize...

"Mondo Othello Oowada!" He flinches, and suddenly he regrets telling a certain Omega female his cursed middle name (what Japanese dad gave his son an English middle name? Curse his father.), and Mondo turns to look at her.

There to the left of him stands Aoi Asahina, her arms crossed in front of her sweatshirt-clad chest, blue eyes narrowed, foot irrepressibly tapping the floor. Leon stands beside her, smirking like a little sibling who's gotten the elder into trouble (you know what? Curse Leon Kuwata, too.), watching the scene with glee. Mondo snatches a sausage patty and chews on it.

"You are in big trouble!"

"Uh-huh."

"Bed empty, motorcycle gone, no note? Why, you could've gotten yourself killed!"

"Uh-huh."

"You know you're not supposed to—Mondo Oowada, are you listening to me?!" She's yelling now as Mondo looks into the pantry, shaking his hips a bit.

"I was listenin'. Somethin' 'bout me bein' the greatest biker ever?" He pulls out a box of graham crackers and munches on them nonchalantly. Aoi bristles.

"This is serious! What would Daiya say if he was—"

"That's enough," Mondo says suddenly. Aoi quiets. "Don' bring my big brother into this."

"In case you don't remember, he left me in charge of you," Aoi reminds him. "If I let anything happen to you..." She trails off, walks over to Mondo and sweeps some of the long straight hair in the back off his shoulders. She looks at him with worried, motherly eyes, and Mondo frowns.

"'m sorry, a'ight? It had ta' be dealt with quick, fast, an' in a hurry—Leon!" Mondo's attention turns to the red-head, who's attempted to sneak off with Mondo's breakfast, and snarls. "Put it down're yer dead." Leon giggles, sets the food down and runs off somewhere in the house, and Aoi rolls her eyes and follows him to make sure he doesn't get into trouble.

This is home.


End file.
